


Seduction

by Stony_3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Porn, Cheating, College Student Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dark Peter Parker, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Feminist Themes, Guilty Tony Stark, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Mentions of Morgan Stark - Freeform, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Peter Parker is a Mess, Power Bottom Peter Parker, Professor Tony Stark, Riding, Rough Sex, Top Tony Stark, seductive Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_3000/pseuds/Stony_3000
Summary: After a long day at work, Tony was feeling so stressed out from grading all of his students' assignments, that he decided to take a few drinks of alcohol that he keeps hidden in a small fridge in his office. After a while, he started to feel his head a bit hazy, so he decided to stop drinking and call it a night, and finish grading the papers tomorrow. But what he didn’t expect was for Peter Parker to knock on his door,  walking in his office just carrying his backpack and wearing a long brown trench coat, which was covering mostly all of his body.Tony’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, Hmmm, why is he here and what does he want now? Tony thought, feeling confused and suspicious as to why one of his students was here, visiting him so late at night.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelalila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelalila/gifts).



After a long and exhausting day in class, Tony just wanted to go home and sleep on his comfortable and warm bed, stuff his face with his soft and cool pillow, while holding his beautiful wife Pepper in his arms, feeling her warmth against him. But since he promised his students he’ll grade all of their papers until tomorrow morning, he can’t really stop now and leave home. So he takes a few seconds to relax against his chair, putting his hands behind his head, a sigh of tiredness coming out of his mouth, his eyes slipping shut. Another soft sigh slips out of his mouth, his eyelids feeling so heavy that he forces them to open, stands up, walking up to the mini-fridge he has in the back corner of his office, taking a bottle of whiskey out of the mini-fridge. 

He usually doesn’t drink in his office, for fear that he might get caught by one of his students or colleagues, so he only drinks when he feels really stressed out, like right now, but he tries not to drink often, especially in school nights. Anyways, he opens one of his drawers from his desk, where there’s a single glass, carefully taking it out and pouring three fingers of whiskey in it. He takes a seat back on his chair, taking a sip of his drink, going back to grading the papers. 

After an hour of just grading nonstop, he decides to take another break, leaning down, resting his head against the back of the chair. Everything was just quiet and perfect until Tony heard an unexpected knock on the door, making Tony jerk in surprise, quickly drinking the rest of the whiskey in the glass, opening his drawer to put the bottle of whiskey and glass away. The door slowly opens, revealing  _ Peter Parker,  _ one of his top students in his class. Tony straightens his back, fixing his tie, trying his best to look presentable. “Mr. Parker, it’s a surprise seeing you here, if you don’t mind me asking why are you here?” Peter softly chuckles, “If you don’t mind me asking Mr. Stark, why is my teacher drinking alcohol in his office?” Peter lifts a brow up amusingly, pointing at the open drawer, Tony frowns in confusion, looks down at his open drawer, heat spreads through his cheeks, his heart dropping in embarrassment and shame, and also feeling mad at himself for forgetting to close it.

“I-I um, just ignore that, anyways what may I help you with Mr. Parker?” Peter drops his backpack on the chair in front of Mr. Stark’s desk, putting his hands behind his back, an innocent smile spreading on his face. “Um, actually I’m not here about the homework….” Tony’s frown deepens, “Sooo, why are you here then?” “I wanted to see you-” Tony sighs in frustration, cutting what Peter was about to say. “Look, Mr. Parker, if you’re here to waste my time then I’d appreciate it if you leave my office, I have papers to grade for my students.” Tony looks down, ignoring Peter’s presence as he goes back looking through one of his students' papers, unnoticed as Peter walks around the desk, now standing beside him. 

“You look tense Mr. Stark, do you want me to make you feel better?” Tony sighs again, taking a moment to close his eyes and breathe calmly through his nose. “Look, Mr. Parker, I appreciate your concern about my stressfulness but I really need to finish this, so if you could please leave my office, I’d gladly appreciate it if you left me alone.” Tony awaits for Peter to leave, but Tony notices in the corner of his eye that Peter doesn’t even move an inch, making Tony growl low in annoyance. Tony takes a minute to stay calm, not wanting to shout at Peter, so when he’s all calmed down, he turns towards Peter, his eyes widened as he sees Peter’s coat gone from his body, revealing what he’s wearing under the long brown trench coat. 

The first thing that Tony notices is the pale, smooth, toned stomach of Peter’s body, then the pink crop top, the  _ really _ short white shorts, showing his long, hairless, and creamy white legs. Tony gulps and stares with wide eyes, not sure what to do or say. But he shakes his head, a snarl forming on his face, anger raises inside of him. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Mr. Parker this is really inappropriate and I will really like for you to put back your coat, so you could cover yourself.” Peter pouts, ignoring Mr. Stark’s request, instead, he drops his coat on the floor, leans forward, putting each hand on the restarms of the chair, trapping Mr. Stark. 

“Aww but Mr. Stark, what’s the fun in that? I think you’re being rather rude as to the preferences of clothing I like to wear.” Tony glances away from his student, moving back as much as the chair would allow him to, feeling uncomfortable by Peter’s closeness. “Yes, I understand you may like to wear this type of clothing but please understand Mr. Parker that I don’t tolerate this kind of clothes in my class or office for it's a distraction to my classroom.” Peter smirks, “Well you do have a point there, how about this if the clothing is distracting you so much, how about I take the clothes off? Would that make you comfortable, Mr.Stark?” Tony was about to say yes, but his eyes narrow, catching on what Peter was trying to accomplish here.

“Look, Mr. Parker, it would be extremely inappropriate to see my student, my  _ underage student _ , naked and I don’t really want to lose my job and go to jail.” Peter rolls his eyes, “I may look young but I’m not underage, I’m 20 years old.” “Okay, but I still can’t be in any kind of physical way with any of my students, it’s wrong, and besides I’m a married guy who has a wonderful and sweet daughter, that I don’t wish to lose for making a stupid decision.” Peter sighs in disappointment, leans away from Mr. Stark, and walks around to Tony’s back chair, making Tony slightly relax. Tony thought that Peter gave up and decided to go back home, but what he didn’t expect was to feel a prickle of pain on his neck, his vision starting to blur, a feeling of calm washing over him, making him slack against the chair, feeling relaxed and calm. 

“Wha-What did you give me?” Peter hums, “I didn’t think I would be needing this, and don’t worry, I just injected you some sedative, you will be fine.” Peter puts the shot back in his back pocket of the white shorts, walks back beside of Mr. Stark’s chair, grabbing his arm, helping him to stand up. “I think we’ll be more comfortable on the couch, don’t you think?” Tony just allows Peter to walk him to the couch, feeling conflicted about this. “What are you gonna do to me?” Peter gently pushes Tony on the couch, Tony making a soft “oof” as he lands on the couch, his eyes glancing up at Peter’s. Tony couldn’t help but feel his crotch twitch, making Tony feel ashamed and guilty. Yes, Peter is an attractive young man, but Tony knows this is wrong, that they shouldn’t be doing this. 

Peter winks at Tony seductive, slowly taking his time to remove his crop top, showing his whole upper body, his chest toned with muscles, his nipples pink. Next, he lowers the short white shorts down, slowly revealing his slim waist and _ light blue lace panties? _ Tony feels a stir of arousal in his gut, his breath coming out as short pants, shamelessly his cock half-hard now. Tony thought miserably. “Like what you see…. _ daddy?”  _ Tony gapes at Peter, stilled in shock, wondering if that was a slip or if Peter actually meant to say that. Peter giggles at Tony’s shocked face, getting on top of Tony’s lap, Peter’s each leg on each side of Tony’s thighs, slowly grinding down his hips, making Tony gasp in pleasure. Peter leans forward, his hands sliding up to Tony’s chest, his mouth next to Tony’s ear, his breath tickling Tony’s earlobe. “I know you want me, Mr. Stark, I’ve seen the way you look at me, at my ass, and lucky for you, I want you too.” Peter gives Tony’s earlobe a kitten lick, softly laying kisses on his ear. 

As Peter slowly kisses towards Tony’s lips, Tony jerks his head away, hating this so much but yet loving the attention so  _ fucking much _ . “Please...I can’t do this to my family.” Peter puts his hands on Tony’s cheeks, shushing him quietly. “Shh, shh, it’s okay, they don’t have to know. As long as you keep this between us, you will still be able to stay with your family and keep your job.” Tony shakes his head in disagreement, his eyes burning, feeling tears well up. Peter leans in, his soft and pink lips kissing Tony’s lips, Peter’s eyes slip shut, a sound of wantonly coming out of Peter’s lips. Tony wasn’t responding but after a minute, he couldn’t take it anymore so he started kissing back, surprising Peter for a moment before Peter resumed back to kissing him too. 

After a while of quietly kissing each other, Peter leans back, feeling his cock hard and leaking already, the panties wet with his pre-come, his ass clenching down on the plug that’s in his ass. “Fuck, daddy, you feel so hard, you really are enjoying this.” Tony groans as Peter grinds down his clothed cock on Tony’s clothed cock. “F-Fuck, Peter, this is your last warning, stop this now.” Peter ignores him, instead, he quickly unties Tony’s tie, dropping the piece of clothing on the floor, next he starts unbuttoning Tony’s shirt, leaving Tony’s chest exposed, then Peter starts unzipping his pants. Peter smirks, as he notices Tony’s obviously erection in his underwear, making Peter feel a burst of excitement spreading through him. Peter then quickly climbs off of Tony’s lap, slipping the light blue lace panties off, climbing back on Tony’s lap. Peter moves his hand in Tony’s pants and underwear, slipping his hard and thick cock out, a bit of pre-come on the tip already. 

“Peter….please don’t do this….I love my wife and daughter….I don’t want this.” Peter growls, “I don’t give a fuck about your fucking bitch or your daughter, all I want is your cock up in my ass and I know you want a piece of it.” Tony feels a source of anger rising inside of him. ”Don’t you fucking dare talk about my wife like that.” Peter rolls his eyes, uncaring what Tony says. So Peter moves his hand back, slowly removing the plug out of his ass, a low moan coming out of his mouth. Tony lifts a brow up, “You planned this, didn’t you?” Peter drops the plug on the floor, glances back at Tony’s eyes, a mischievous grin on his face. “I did but I also thought you would be a little more cooperated, sadly you weren’t, that’s why I gave you the shot.”

Tony couldn’t believe this, this is too much for him, his mind is racing that he didn’t notice Peter slowly guiding his cock to Peter’s asshole, a groan coming out of them as the head of the cock slips inside, passed by Peter’s rim. Peter grabs Tony’s hands, putting them on Peter’s hips, Peter’s hands on top of Tony’s shoulders. Peter slowly starts to go down, inch by inch, Tony’s cock entering in Peter’s ass. When Peter finally bottoms out, he stays still, softly panting already, his ass clenching Tony’s dick, making Tony moan in pleasure. “Fuckkk,  _ daddy _ , you feel so big and long, bet your wife isn’t tighter and wetter than me.” With guilt, Tony couldn’t help but….agree. Not that Tony is saying that Pepper isn’t good in bed, she is, but Peter is much tighter and wetter than Pepper. 

Tony’s grip on Peter’s hips tighten, grunting as Peter starts to move up and down slowly, Peter’s cute and little cock bouncing up and down too, as Peter is moving. As Peter was moving, Tony was staring at Peter’s face, so mesmerized by Peter’s beautiful face, his cheeks flushed with rosy pink, his lips wet and red from all the kissing earlier, his eyes clouded with lust. Peter throws his head back as he moans when the head of Tony’s cock hits right at Peter’s sweet spot. “ _ Ah _ , f-fuck, daddy, touch me please.” Tony’s hands started moving without his control, it’s like by simple words that Peter says starts to take over his body, controlling him to do things he doesn’t want to do. One hand is gripping Peter’s leaking cock now, slowly stroking it as the other hand is still on Peter’s hip. Tony’s hips buckle up, a moan leaving him, his hips slowly moving up as he’s starting to feel close. 

Peter moans loudly, pleasure spreading throughout his body, the stimulation almost  _ too _ much for him. Peter leans forward, kissing Tony’s lips almost hungry and passionately, his tongue slipping inside of Tony’s mouth, a whine leaving him. Tony kisses back, but he could feel a ball of guilt in his gut, feeling horrible for cheating on his wife. As they’re kissing, Peter could feel himself getting closer, swatting Tony’s hand from his cock away, wanting to come just from Tony’s cock. “God, f-fuck, I’m close daddy, but I want to come just from your cock….I know I can do it.” Tony groans, his eyes darken as lust is flowing in his veins. “Fuck,  _ Peter _ , you’ll killing me here, such a dirty little slut you are.” Peter nods his head abruptly, “ _ Yes, yes _ , I’m your little dirty slut, fuck daddy I’m so c-close.” Peter’s hips started to move frantically, losing his steady rhythm, his head on Tony’s shoulder, Peter’s soft hair tickling Tony’s nose and cheek. 

Tony’s mind is so foggy with lust, that his hips start to buckle up faster, meeting Peter with every thrust, making Peter moan and whimper loudly. Tony’s hand smacks one of Peter’s asscheeks, making Peter yelp in surprise and pleasure. “You’re a fucking whore Mr. Parker, just a hungry cock slut and you will always be that. I bet you would let any man fuck you until you’re so used and dirty, no one would able to recognize you anymore.” Tony growls out, his other hand on Peter’s hip tightens, probably in the next morning there’s gonna be a bruise there, but Tony doesn’t fucking care about that. Peter moans, enjoying Tony’s cruel words, tears of pleasure welling up at the corners of his eyes, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck. “Fuck, yes, fuck me harder daddy.” Peter just chants  _ harder daddy _ , feeling so close now. 

Tony grips Peter’s hips with his both hands now, thrusting up fast and roughly, groaning in pleasure, loving the sensations of Peter’s warm, tight, and wet hole gripping on his cock, feeling close as well. When a particular thrust hits Peter’s prostate hard, Peter’s back arches, his eyes roll back to his head, a scream leaving his mouth, hot ropes of Peter’s cum landing on his stomach and chest, some landing on Tony’s stomach. Tony moans loudly when Peter’s ass clenches hard around his cock, bringing him over the edge, filling Peter’s ass up with his hot cum. Tony falls back on the couch, heavily panting as he closes his eyes, the realization of what just happened hits him hard, a single tear slipping down on his cheek. 

Peter is panting, laying on Tony’s chest, Peter’s forehead on Tony’s shoulder, a satisfied smile on his face. Peter grimaces as Tony’s cock slowly slips out of him, some of Tony’s come slipping out, sliding down to his thighs, suddenly feeling so empty. “Damn….that was remarkable and mind-blowing,” Peter says breathlessly, leaning back to look at Tony’s eyes, his brows furrowing at seeing Tony’s silent tears. Peter puts his hands on Tony’s cheeks, making Tony look at him in the eyes. “Hey, no need to cry, everything is gonna be alright. We can make this work, we don’t-” Tony slowly shakes his head, a blank expression on his face. “How can we make this work Peter? This was a mistake from the very beginning when he kissed me and I can’t help but feel like shit for cheating on my wife. I’m sorry but we can’t do this again, let’s just pretend this never happened and go back to our normal lives.”

Peter’s frown deepens, feeling a source of sadness at Tony’s words. “No, I don’t want to go back to my normal life, I want to be with you. And-And I know I can make you feel happy and good, just give me a chance.” Tony sighs, still shaking his head. “I’m sorry Peter but I can’t, I love my wife too much to risk having an affair with my student that I don’t even have feelings for.” At that moment, Peter could feel his heartbreak in half, tears of sadness and anger slipping down on his face. “So you're just gonna let this opportunity go? Because you care about your old stupid bitch.” Tony glares at Peter, feeling a ball of anger in his stomach. “What did I say about you talking about my wife like that?” Peter rolls his eyes in annoyance, crossing his arms. “Whatever, it's not like she can hear me saying them or anything, besides what does she have that I don’t?” 

Tony suddenly feels the tension leave his body, a small smile on his face. “Pepper is one of the most breathtaking and smartest women I ever meet, she keeps me happy, keeps me well-fed, and most importantly, she has the most beautiful smile in the world. And I just can’t let all of that go or I’ll lose my mind.” Peter looks away from Tony, suddenly his throat feeling so dry. “A-And what, don’t you think I can’t have that, I mean I’m one of your smartest students and I know that I’m attractive, and I’m sure I could make you hap-” Tony shakes his head again, “You can’t make me happy Peter, I’m sorry, but you’re a good kid, smart and pretty, yes, but we’re not meant to be together. But I’m sure you’ll find someone one day that you’d be able to love with, but sadly that person isn’t me.”

Peter couldn’t take this pain anymore, so without saying a word, he climbs off of Tony’s lap, whimpering in pain as he feels his ass sore, his legs shaky, quickly grabbing his clothes, putting them on as best as he could, grabbing his backpack, ready to leave the room but he pauses and turns around to look at Tony one last time. “I know you said I will find someone that I would love one day, but I already found that person and it’s….you, but I understand that you don’t want me, so I’ll be leaving you and your family alone. I will always treasure this moment, goodbye Mr. Stark.” Peter gives Tony one last smile before quickly walking out of Tony’s office, leaving Tony alone in silence. 

Tony didn’t move, not sure what to do or think after all of this, feeling so conflicted about his emotions right now. Suddenly a loud ringing sound comes from his pants, pulling his phone out of his pocket, sighing when he sees who’s the caller. “Hey, baby, what’s up.” “Tony, hey, um I was just wondering when you’ll be back home?” Tony glances up at the wall where there’s a hand clock, cursing under his breath when he notices how late it is. “Yeah, sorry, I lost track of time, but don’t worry I’ll be back home soon, see you soon.” “Okay, see you soon, bye, love you.” Tony softly smiles, even though Pepper can’t see his smile. “Love you too.” Tony ends the call, feeling remorseful and horrible at what he did tonight, but sure if he’ll have the confidence to lie to his wife. But what other choice does he have, he can’t tell his wife about this or she’ll leave him, taking his daughter away from him. 

So Tony decided to just pretend this never happened, move on, and to just try to forget about this, hoping that his life would go back to normal again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hoped y'all enjoyed this story, I'm not sure if it's great, I really tried my best on this one-shot and I would love to hear all of your thoughts about it. Anyways, I want to say that I hoped Nelalila liked this story, I been wanting to gift you something for a while now and I finally am! And I also want to say that you're a amazing and remarkable writer, I really really love your stories and I wish you the best of luck for your stories, and I hope you have a wonderful day! :) <3


End file.
